Naruto:L'épée de vie!
by dakimo
Summary: Depuis que Sasuke eût quitter le village Naruto s'entraîne sans cesse.Une nuit une vielle femme l'envoie en mission.Sans même que Naruto est accepter,il se retrouve dans une autre époque.Il doit donc coopérer avec cet Obito pour espèrer rentrer chez lui...


Depuis que Sasuke eut quitté Konona,Naruto commença son entrainement avec Jiraya. L'ermite ne lui laissait que de rare temps de , déterminé à ramener Sasuke ne se laissait guère impressionner par l'ampleur de l'entrainement « Pour une fois que l'ermite pervers m'entraîne avec sérieux...ouf ...avec ça si je n'arrive toujours pas ramener Sasuke à Konoha...ouf...ce sera difficile regarder Sakura droit dans les yeux.» murmurait Naruto le souffre court, luisant de sueurs. L'élève se laissa tombé à la de plus belle, il porta son bras sur son front et s'en essuya les gouttes menaçants de garçon ouvrit les yeux,toujours étendu,il contempla les se trouvait un terrain assez vaste, joncher d'arbres gé arrière plan, se trouvait une énorme montagne où à ses pieds débutait une riviè ès de Naruto, à quelques mètres, se trouvait un petit temple abandonné aux pierres grises et au toit respectait parfaitement l'architecture ce trouvait un arbre aux feuilles roses,un Sakura... Sakura. Suit à ce petit répit, le jeune ninja se leva d'un relativiser à cette penser, il allait reprendre l'entrainement lorsqu'une voix l'éleva.

-Tu sais Naruto,si tu n'es plus capable de malaxer ton chakra le mieux serait d'arrêter.

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'ermite!J'ai promis à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à Konoha,et pour ça je dois m'entraîner :devenir plus fort ,c'est le seul moyen pour ramener Sasuke. Si je ne suis même pas capable de suivre votre entrainement, je ferais bien pitié devant lui!

-Mais, mourir d'épuisements ne te serais pas veux-tu ramener Sasuke si tu es mort?

L'ombre masqua tout à coup le visage du garçon,après quelques secondes un sourire se dessina dans son yeux bleus se riva droit dans ceux de Jiraya. «Même la mort ne pourra pas empêcher de ramener Sasuke» s'élançait-il de répondre avec l'air ôt il se tourna ,dos à Jiraya,prêt a lancer le multi-clonage«Je ne peux pas mourir, pas avant avoir retrouver Sasuke et être devenu hokage!»une fois cette phrase envoler Naruto s'écria «multi-conage!» une nuée de clones apparu et l'entrainement pris de plus belle

-oOoOoOoOoO-

Le soleil était couché voilà bien des heures,allongé dans herbe Naruto regarda le ciel étoilé.Seuls les ronflements de Jiraya et les criquets retentissaient dans la nuit...

Soudain,un craquement se fit entendre. Alerte,Naruto alla jeter un coup d 'oeil. Il s'avança dans le boisé lorsqu'une veille dame vient lui dame était vêtu d'un robe mauve en sale état,les cheveux était gris et mêlé poussait une sort de chariot décorer d'étoiles.

-Mon jeûne ami, tu me sens perplexe n'as tu jamais vu de voyante avant aujourd'hui?

Restant sans réponse Naruto la fixa.

-Tu es bien un ninja n'est ce pas? Justement ça tombe bien j'aurais une mission pour toi!.

Dès lors la dame fouilla dans son chariot.

-Non!Mais attendez ,c'est vrai un suis un ninja mais je suis présentement entrain de m'entrainement là.Je ne peux pas faire votre mission, aussi que je ne l'es pas accepter...

-Oh,...mais je ne tant donner guère le choix mon jeûne ami.

Une lueur rouge sorti de sa main, et vite comme un guépard,elle toucha le coeur de Naruto qui ne s'en attendait pas, de sa chute il entendit la voix se faisant de plus en plus loin de la dame « J'ai besoin de l'épée de vie, merci de me le rapporter...»

Les oiseaux chantèrent, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux soleil était déjà haut. Il regarda les alentours.Même arbres ,même temple, même montagne ...rien n'avait changé.« Hahaha...wôw le rêve de fou! hahaha» Naruto allait porter sa main à visage pour essuyer la larme qui lui montait aux yeux,lorsque son mouvement s'arrêta net. La bouche entre-ouverte il regarda avec horreur sa main droite . Une ligne rouge qui finissait sa course aux bouts des doigts du garçon et qui disparaissait sous sa un état de panique il retira son manteau pour s'apercevoir que la ligne disparaissait maintenant sur la manche de son tee-shirt,qui retira presque qu'aussitôt. Il découvrit avec horreur que la ligne rouge partait de son coeur... exactement là où on l'avait touché!

-Mais,qu'es ce que tu fais? Tu es nudistes ou quoi?

Naruto rouge de honte regarda son se tenait droit devant lui,une main appuyer sur ses hanches, au regard de se questionner devant le garçon dépourvu de tee-shirt sur le cheveux était noir et ça coupe de cheveux ressemblait à celle de Naruto,il portait des lunettes habits était bleu d'où une seule ligne orange se dé un peu de cette honte Naruto se revêtit et un regard incertain visa le jeune étranger.

-Qui es-tu?Tu porte le bandeau frontal de Konoha mais je suis certain de ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant.

-Je m'appel Obito Uchiwa et toi?

Tout à coup les yeux de Naruto s'arrondisèrent .

-Uch...Uchiiiii...wa...c..c...comme...Sakuke Uchiwa!?

Obito pris un expression facial interloquée.

-Qui? Je crois que tu te trompe de nom, il n'y a pas de Sasuke Uchiwa d'après ce que je sais...

Naruto s'étant laisser tombé sur les fesses le regard ébahit,laissant échapper quelques tremblements...

-Pas possible... les Uchiwa sont tous morts sauf Sasuke, et Itachi!

-Heuuu...Itachi... tu parles du gamin de quatre ans?

-Mais non! Itachi Uchiwa! Il doit bien avoir 18 ans!

-Hahahaha... t'es complètement perdu l'ami, il n'y a pas de Sasuke ni de Itachi de 18 ans ici, tu sort d'une autre époque ou t'as pris trop de saké?

Naruto se tut un instant ,cet Obito semblait être sincère...mais alors était-il vraiment à une autre époque?Les questions se bousculairèrent dans la tête du garç dans ses pensées il faillit ne pas entendre Obito parler.

-Es-tu Naruto, par hasard?

Le ninja blanchi soudainement.«Il...il..a dit ...mon nom!Il a dit mon nom!» Naruto se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Mais qui es-tu? s'écria-t-il le poing serré

-Je suis Obito, je te l'es ton es Naruto ,hein? T'inquiète je suis ici pour t'aidé, lui répondis le garçon au sourire tendre.

-C...c...comment ça m'aider!? Naruto se leva d'un bond. Toi! Comment tu connais mon nom sans connaître Sasuke!? Comment ça t'es là pour aider!?

-Bha... c'est ma tante qui ma envoyée te chercher...elle m'a dit qu'une de ses amies lui a envoyer un ninja pour l'aider a retrouver une épé sourire d'Obito s'affaiça et détourna les yeux de façon a y laisser l'ombre prendre -tu, j'étais heureux de partir en mission,sans Kakashi il est déjà au rang de ninja supérieur...j'ai cru que se serait bonne occasion pour s'entraîner un peu, avant de parti en mission avec mon équipe.

«Kakashi est ici, et il est dans l'équipe d'Obito!Alors pas de doute j'ai bien changé d'époque»se dis Naruto.

-Tu viens on va pas attendre l'hiver,pour commencer la mission!

-Tu sais où aller?

-Bien sûr, ma tante m'a indiquer le chemin sur la carte. Il tendis le papier dans les air. Mais Naruto ne pu le voir à cause du soleil. «Suffis de suivre le chemin,mais dans ses temps de guerre mieux ne pas partir seul , tu ne crois pas?»ajouta Obito

-Ouais,bien sûr!

C'est comme ça que Naruto et Obito partirèrent à la recherche de l'épée survolant arbre en route était longue et ne semblait avoir personne mise à part mission risquerais d'être longue...Naurto regardait les arbre défiler. Pourquoi aller chercher une épée? Pourquoi devait-il y aller avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait guère? Peut-être qu'Obito n'était pas là pas l'aider, mais bien le ès tout Naruto le suivait mais n'avait toujours pas vu la carte peut-être qu'Obito allait le trahir...Paf! Au son du choque Obito s'immobilisa et regarda derrière Naruto bien aplatit contre un arbre fit le centre un son attention.

-Eh tête en l'air,attention aux arbres!

Naruto reprenant son équilibre regarda Obito droit dans les regard haineux il le dévisageait ,Naruto se surprit de constaté que se regard était le même qu'il avait tant de fois lancé à Sasuke. Tout à coup le visage de Naruto pris un expression triste,dé ne devrait pas perd son temps dans une mission aussi idiote que celle-ci, même chercher le chat semble plus travaillant que ç perdait son temps!Un temps précieux et si a cause de cela il n'arquerait la force voulu...Sasuke sera le pantin d'Orochimaru à pensé le rendait serrait les poings de se calma assez vite en songea que moins il perdrait son temps moins cette mission adresser le moindre mot à Obito,il contourna le lieu de collision et remettait en interdit le regarda s'avancer et s'immobiliser:il attendait qu'il se remet en route. Obito redéposa ses lunettes protectrices sur son visage,tourna le dos à Naruto et reprit de plus loin des yeux espiègles surveilla leurs moindre geste.L'ombre les vit partir, visiblement s'était le garçon aux cheveux noir qui était le guide,l'autre l'accompagna tout devaient être âgés tous deux d'environ douze silhouette se craqua les doigts , lorsque ces jeunes la trouverons il les tuerait assez deux autres compagnons seraient là au cas des nuit allait bientôt tomber or le temps pour installer le campement , les garçons avaient sautés d'arbres en arbres toute la journé feu éclairant les arbres et allongant les ombres de leurs branches,ils garçons avala un dîner de du feu la discussion prise,mais ne dura guère deux sombraient dans un profond lendemain même histoire. Mais cette fois le voyage ne se faisait pas en discussions passèrent du coq à l'âne.

-Alors tu n'aime pas trop Kakashi?Pourquoi? demanda Naruto l'air moqueur

-Parce que ...heuu... Alors côté fille? As-tu une copine?

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir éterniser sur le sujet Naruto se prêta au jeu.

-Naruto mais je dois avouer que Sakura ne me laisse pas indifférent,cependant elle préfère la compagnie de Sasuke plutôt que la mienne...

-Ouais, je te comprend mec,moi aussi parfois je crois que Rin préfère Kakashi à moi... mais je fais partis du clan Uchiwa! Tôt ou tard je surpasserais Kakashi c'est certain! Et ce jour là,Rin n'aura yeux que pour moi!

Plus tard,les garçons arrivèrent devant une petite cabane de bois qui ne faisait qu'a peine deux mètres sur , les genins entra pour voir un trou d'où un échelle disparaissait au l'a descendirèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'ils se trouvèrent au beau milieu d'un retrouvèrent facilement leurs chemin grâce à la avait peine à croire que hier encore, il pensait qu'Obito le trairait: c'était un type bien et sans voulait un peu...Obito tout en suivant le chemin examina les sol du labyrinthe était fait de terre murs était fait de briques rouge usés.À certains endroit l'on trouvais des poutres assez veille et qui auraient pu facilement tomber et en faire effondrer le plafond de bois pourris.D'espèce lignes rouges comme celle que Naruto portait sur le bras longeaient le plafond,c'est ces lignes qui rendait la vision claire par leurs brillance. De son côté, Naruto pu remarquer que sa ligne n'avait absolument pas changé pourquoi avait-il ça? Ces pensés s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrièrent dans une pièce assez grande. Au fond placé bien en évidence reposait l'épée de vit la prendre avec angoisse, certain d'un piège ce déclencherait. Il ferma les yeux craintif tendit la main, lorsqu'il prit épée étalé sur la pierre graver de plusieurs symboles il se passa... deux garçons se regardaient...

-Ta mission on dirait une blague... dit sèchement Naruto

Aussitôt il sentit une douleur sur la joue droite. Avant même de comprendre, ses pieds avait quitter le sol. Son corps fut propulser contre le seule chose que pu voir Naruto, était le regard de surprise sur le visage d' corps heurta le mur et retombait sèchement sur le sol qui contrairement au labyrinthe était faites avec les même briques rouge que sur les murs. Obito avait regard hasard et ne fut pas assez vite pour échapper au coup de poing de l'adversaire, il se retrouva aussi vite dans le même état que Naruto.Dès que Naruto eu sentis le choque engendrer par le coup, il avait faite tombé l'épée,qui proposait maintenant dans les mains de l'inconnu.

-Des genins,des gamins,oui!Une claque au visage et ça tombe. L'inconnu prit soudain un air exaspérer et inclina sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Mais où va le monde des ninjas... dit-il en soupirant.

Naruto poussa Obito qui était tombé sur lui et se releva.L'inconnu portait le bandeau frontal d'Iwa et portait des pantalons noir ainsi d'un chandail cheveux étaient brun.

-C'est un ninja d'Iwa! s'exclama nous a sans doute suivis.

Comme seul réponse,Naruto hocha la tête en souriant, songeant que finalement cette mission en voudrait le venait à plein de se relever que Naruto s'élança sur le ninja. Suit à la position de ses mains,Naruto s'écria :«Multiclonage!» trois clones apparut à ses côtés qui aussitôt se mirent en se mit devant la cible alors qu'un clone se mis derrière,un autre à droite et le dernier à gauche de la même l'encerclè surprise ce dessina sur le visage d'Obito,jamais il n'aurait pensé que Naruto puisse savoir une telle blonds s'élancèrent tous. Le premier vit lui donner un coup de poing mais fut tranché en deux par l'épée de vie,dans un temps que son tronc se détacha de son bas avant de disparaître, un autre Naruto vit agripper l'agresseur au dos, pendant qu'un autre lui tenait fermement les dernier Naruto, par la pointe de son kunais sortie depuis peu,allait lui donner un bon coup dans l' le ciblé vite comme un diable prit par le manteau un garçon qui l'agrippa au force exercer était telle puissance que le genin ne pu que lâcher sa satisfait, il plaça le ninja comme bouclier humain,qui prit le coup du kunais et disparut aussitôt dans une nué de fumée.L'adulte prit le kunais des mains de Naruto et retourna l'arme contre se dernier.À la dernière seconde Naruto vut le kunais approcher de son visage,il pencha sa tête du côté l'arme frôla tout de même le visage du garç kunais laissa une marque sous l'oeil droit de Naruto et qui continua sa course jusqu'à sa coup d'arme évité Naruto ne pu éviter le coup de poing,qui vit direct dans son ventre,lui faisant perdant son garçon propulser par la force du coup, s'échoua sur le même mur que plutô ninja d'Iwa jetta le petit kunais et planta l'épée sur la tête du clone rester accrocher,qui disparu de le même façon des deux autres précé le sang chaud couler sur sa joue, Naruto se releva d'un bond.Détourna le visage un bref temps pour s'adresser à Obito.

-Mais fait quelque chose, bon sang! s'exclama-t-il

Obito interdit,riva ses yeux incertain sur l'inconnu,puis détourna son regard hasard passant par l'inconnu à Naruto.

-Hey Obito, si tu es digne d'un Uchiwa prouve-le maintenant! Car à quoi bon être Uchiwa si un enfant comme kakashi est meilleur que toi!

-Tsss...

Le visage d'Obito prit une grimace haineux en direction de l'inconnu. «Il a raison...» murmura-t-il à lui mê fit le signe du tigre,prit son souffre, souffla du feu «Katon!Boule de feu suprême!»lanç feu pris place dans la pièce mais s'éteindu aussitôt. Derrière le rideau de flammes qui se dispersait, Naruto lança un regard complice à Obito. Les deux allèrent s'élancer lorsqu'il vu deux autres silhouette rejoindre la première «Maître!»: s'é et Obito restèrent bouche-bé un mais trois adversaires se tenèrent devant eux. Tous, du village d'Iwa avec des habits semblant au qu'Obito avait toucher avec sa technique était au sol mais tenait toute fois l'épée de vie fermement dans ses bras carboniser devenu peu à peu une grosse cicatrise avant d'être totalement guéri.

-L'épée de vie blesse les adversaires mais guéri celui qui la détient,voilà pourquoi il s'agit d'une épée si contenta de dire le premier ninja d'Iwa. Sughoris, Wahure occupé vous d'eux.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite,l'étranger prit la direction d'une porte qui jusqu'à maintenant,Naruto n'avait pas su ninja s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il vu le garçon blond s'avancer, Wahure allait frapper son poing vit s'écraser sur le bandeau frontal d'Obito,qui s'était placé ainsi une nanoseconde avant le choque. Obito souriant détourna les yeux vers Naruto et leva le pouce en signe d'approbation,tout en lui lui rendit la sourire et s'apprêta à voir sortir lorsque Sughoris l'encastra dans le mur si près de la sourire d'Obito se rompu et dès lors eu droit au coup d'épée de son protection, il mis ces avants-bras devant se qui coupa son manteau et sa chaire à la longueur de son se fut propulser contre le mur par un coup de pied droit dans son moment où Obito était hors de la gravité il pu entendre ses lunettes tomber au sol,aussitôt se fut son tomba à quelque mètre de dernier,déjà relever s'apprêta a traverser le cabre de la porte.«Doton!Tochi no chōeki!L'emprisonnement des terres!» s'écria murs de terre s'écrasa l'un contre l'autre, où se tenait Naruto, il eu peine à l'é gennin retomba sur les fesses,et constata d'une grosse pierre de terre boucha l'entrer. Il se retourna vers Obito,l'Uchiwa déjà s'échangèrent le même regard que plutôt.«Multiclonage!»s'é nuée de clones apparut plus imposante que la précédente s'élança vers Sughoris. Une rallié de poing et de pied s'abattu sur de tenta de se protéger se son la boule de feu s'abattit lourdement sur lui gracieuseté d' clones disparus,mais les brûlures lui faisait terriblement ère le mur de feu que soufflait encore Obito,Naruto fit apparaître graduellement une étrange rotation fait de chakra tenu dans sa autre clone rester près de lui l'aidait à réaliser cette Obito n'avait vu quelque chose de feu tombait. «Rasengan!L'orbe tourbillonnant!»s'écria Naruto. Les flammes avait à peine cesser que Sughoris prit de plein fouet le rasengan, qui le proplusa sur Wahure deux ninjas s'affaiça au et son clone propulsèrent Obito dans les fois de plus, il exerça sa technique qui tomba directement dessus les deux le feu fut éteint Obito retomba près des corps.À bout de souffle,il regarda Naruto l'air amuser.

-Nous... formons...ouf une bonne... équipe ,ouf.

-Ouais,t'es prêt pour la suite!

-ouf...Biensûr!

-Rasengan!

Le rocher fondu en deux laissant l'ouverture aux garçons qui se précipitaient à extérieur,sautant d'arbre en le ninja d'Iwa avait traverser le cabre de porte il avait prit a l'Ouest, les genins de Konoha avait donc fait de mê ne tarda pas à retrouver chef du prit un kunais et le lança en sa direction qui le déboussola et tomba au sol. Il leva a peine la tête pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Naruto et d'Obito à quelque mètre de ce dernier.«Doton! Retsudo tenshô!L'étreinte tectonique!»s'écria-t-il en cause du dé sol mis à vibre et a s'éffaicer irrégulièrement de quelques centimè fit tomber Naruto et Obito.«Il faut réussir à prendre l'épée de vie sinon nos coups ne voudront rien»murmura Obito à l'attention de Naruto.«Cependant je dois avouer que je commencer à être à bout de chakra sa doit être de même pour toi,non?» continua-t-il.«T'as raison...» lui dit-il.«Alors écoute,Naruto je me charge de lui prendre l'épée,toi tu l'achève avec ton rasengan..» murmura Obito un sourire dans le fit signe de tête qu'il approuvait et dès lors Obito s'élança comme un fauve droit sur sa chef,leva l'épée haut dans les airs et l'abaissa lourdement sur le bras du garç une vilaine plaine, le bout de l'épée de vie s'était coincée dans le bras d'Obito. Serrant les dents pour ne pas écrier,ce dernier agrippa maladroitement l'épée par la main du bras l'autre main,il fit le signe du tigre «Katon!Boule de feu suprême!» s'é feu vient a brûler le ninja d'Iwa,celui-ci tira sur l'épée pour s'en dérager de l'emprise,se qui coupa Obito. Mais résolu en en finir il serra le poing et parvient à garder l'épée, malgré la coupure douloureuse .L'adulte fini par lâcher et aussitôt Obito lança l'épée couverte de son sang à Naruto,qui l'attrapa par le ,Obito se retira et laissa place à Naruto.Déjà,Naruto s'était improviser un fourreau grâce à son manteau,et l'aide clone courrait en direction du ninja à peine remis des en courant Naruto sentait une chaleur dans son dos(L'épée)et remarqua que la ligne rouge brilla de mille son rasengan devenir de plus en plus puissant,lorsqu'il s'utilisa contre l'ennemis Naruto le rouge de sa ligne s'était mêlé au bleu qui donna une couleur mauve,la force était telle que Naruto n'arrivait plus à le tenir en cercle mais bien en ovale. Lorsqu'il lâchait prise l'ennemis se vu faire un vol planer,enfin son tronc se vu décoller de son bas et s'affaiça devant au quelques secondes plus ce fut aux tronc de retomber.C'était fini.

Une fois revenu à Konoha,Naruto et Obito se précipitèrent dans le cartier des Uchiwas. Là où la tante de se dernier les attendait. Lorsqu'elle vu l'épée que les garçons lui ramenèrent, un large sourire prit place dans son visage.«Ho oui,c'est bien cette épée que mon amie voulait,elle risque d'être forte heureuse en apprenant que vous avez réussi,s'il tu me le permet je lui donnerai l'épée à ta place.»leur dit-elle le sourire toujours au visage. Pour les remercier la vielle dame leur offrit un repas digne de et Obito s'empifferèrent fois rassasiés,les garçons remercièrent la dame pour ce dernière avisa Obito que plus tôt dans la journée Rin le cherchait car il avait une mission avec son é à ça Obito qui s'écria: «Oh non!La mission je vais être est retard!» et sortit de la maison en courant, laissant Naruto et sa tante sur côté à Naruto,il demanda comment il pourrait revenir à son é sourire de la femme devenu aussitôt un visage vite que l'autre femme elle laissa une lueur sortir de sa cette fois était bleu et l'appliqua un coup sur Naruto droit au coeur. Coupé de souffre, Naruto retomba au sol,fesse première. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux la petite maison de la tante d'Obito n'était plus. À la place, se trouvèrent des arbres géants,il regarda derrière et vu le temple, près duquel il s'était entraî assis au sol il constata qu'il faisait encore nuit et les ronflements de l'ermite pervers démontrait qu'il était toujours ninja regarda devant lui et pu voir la même vieille femme debout. Il regarda son bras et vu que l'affreuse ligne rouge n'était plus aussi.

-Bien,bien,bien c'est du beau travail mon jeûne ami...

-Vous!En plus de m'envoyer en mission sans que je le veule,vous m'avez changer d'époque!

-Oui et alors?Tu m'as rendu service et grâce à moi tu as pu t'entraî n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

-Et, cette ligne rouge c'était quoi!?

-Oh juste pour t'aidé,vu la façon que tu t'entraînes j'ai cru que ce serais pas de gros ...

-Espèce de ...!

Avant même de pouvoir répondre,la vieille femme partit comme qu'elle était arrivé.«Tssss...sale garce...»:se contenta de murmurer se leva et partit rejoindre l'ermite dans le se faisait tard et le genin avait plus pour reprendre l'entrainement à 100% il valait mieux bien dormir.Dès qu'il s'étala dans son lit, le sommeil vient de lui même et en quelques minutes le ninja dorma déjà d'un profond côté d'Obito,le soleil n'avait pas changé de place depuis qu'il eu quitter en vitesse sa tante et sauta d'arbre en arbre,songeant qu'il aimerait bien revoir ce ninja ,un ès cette petite penser,la réalité pris place,au même moment il accéléra le pas tout en s'espérant d'arriver à l'heure à sa mission.


End file.
